One for the road
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Missing Scene set during Showdown at Centerpoint, just before the ships launch out of the Intruder - Lando tells Mara about what he was doing when the insurrection started, and who he was with. Mara & Lando friendship, with a side of Luke


**Title:** One for the road

**Author:** Hazel

**Genre:** Friendship

**Characters:** Mara and Lando, with a side of Luke

**Timeframe:** 18 ABY - During _Showdown at Centerpoint_, just before the ships launch out of the Intruder to make their way to Centerpoint.

**Summary:** Lando tells Mara about what he was doing when the insurrection started, and who he was with.

**Disclaimer:**The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

**Author's notes:** Since I read about Mara explaining to Luke about her relationship with Lando, I firmly believe that, even though they were never romantically involved, they did become good friends - as soon as Lando stopped trying to score. I actually think that it might have been Lando that taught her how to laugh - he's a fun guy.

Anyway, this is an example of their friendship.

* * *

Mara Jade was sitting at the bar in the Officer's Lounge aboard the _Intruder_, the Bakuran Defense Fleet's flagship, trying to unwind before jumping back on the _Fire_ and head out to Centerpoint Station. She knew she was not alone there - she had seen Skywalker talking to Admiral Ossilege, the NRI agent and that Captison woman that kept eyeing the Jedi Master - but decided on ignoring them all.

Even so, she sensed someone approaching her from behind.

"Don't drink the whole bar there, Jade." The newcomer teased while taking the empty seat on Mara's left.

"Like you're one to talk, Calrissian." She retorted pointing to his glass of Whyren's Reserve.

"It's just one for the road." He excused himself.

"Same here."

"Why don't you join us over there." Lando suggested, pointing to a table where Leia and Han were sitting along with their kids and Dracmus.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Red, what's wrong? Tell Uncle Lando."

"Just not up to family mush. And don't call me 'Red'!"

"Right. Mara Jade - the anti-family girl. No mush for Mara." He snickered and smirked. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"Intercepted a message. Or rather, the message intercepted me. Then I made the huge mistake of delivering to them," Mara pointed to the Solos, "and next thing I know, I'm in the middle of an insurrection."

"It sure makes you wanna think twice before doing the right thing, huh?"

"You bet. What about you, Calrissian? How did Skywalker manage to recruit you into this?"

"He didn't. I recruited him." The astonished look on Mara's face was almost priceless. "But it wasn't for this. The insurrection caught up with us at Sacorria, but we were there for other reasons."

"Ok, I'm curious! Continue."

"Remember last time we met, I told you I was thinking of getting married?"

"Yeah, you had that list of women - possible brides." She recalled, turning her full attention to the story that was promising to be very interesting. "What does that have to do with Skywalker?"

"I asked for his help in interviewing the ladies." Lando answered matter-of-factly.

"You took the Jedi Master wife hunting?" A sudden burst of laughter erupted from Mara Jade.

"What's so funny?"

"You took the galaxy's only Jedi Master to act as your chaperone." She said between more laughs.

"Yes! He inspires trust in the ladies. They see him and think I'm trustworthy."

"Ok, Lando, whatever you say. How did that workout for you?" Mara then asked, finally gaining control over her giggles.

"Very well. I believe I met the woman I'm going to marry." He answered, pulling out a datapad and searching for the lady's file. When he found it, he showed it to Mara. "Here she is. Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, but isn't she too good for you?"

Lando returned her tease with an offended look. "I'm plenty good. Don't ditch just because you wouldn't have any."

"Just be good to her. Tendra Risand is like a princess so you have to treat her like one." Mara advised him.

"And I will. As soon as this mess is taken care of, I'm going to Sacorria, get down on one knee and propose to my lady."

"Yeah! You better get down on both knees, just in case. Unless you want the Jedi Master to propose on your behalf."

"Don't push it, Jade!"

Noticing some of the others around vacating the lounge, Mara glanced at the chrono and emptied her drink in one gulp. "I guess it's time to heat up the engines and get moving."

On the other side of the lounge, Luke Skywalker heard Mara Jade's break out laughter and wondered just what Lando had said to provoke such a reaction from the redhead.

Luke was positive he had never heard Mara laugh like that before and he couldn't stop thinking how much he would have liked to be the one to have brought up that laugh.

He found himself thinking if Lando should even be around to provoke Mara's laughter like that, considering he was thinking of marrying another woman. Did Mara know of his plans? Should he, Luke, do something about it?

When the Admiral said it was time to go, Luke decided that what ever was going on between Mara and Lando was none of his business. He turned on his heals and made his way to his X-wing while attempting to hush the quiet pang inside his chest.

_~ End ~_


End file.
